


片段記敘

by chokore



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokore/pseuds/chokore
Summary: 一些片段，肉渣





	

**Author's Note:**

> 老萬上爆教授接著教授上爆老萬最後教授把老萬騎到哭粗乃的PWP
> 
> 但其實只是練習

1.

Erik 抓緊身下人結實的腰部，將胯部狠狠地撞向彈性的臀肉，抑制不住的低吼，淫糜的拍擊聲越來越快，伴隨著此起彼落的呻吟與床板瀕臨崩潰的嘎滋聲，終於僵直了身體迎接高潮的到來。

粗喘著氣，Erik還處在餘韻中，就聽到一樣氣息不穩的笑聲，他慢慢鬆開緊箍住對方的手，慢慢抽出疲軟的分身，坐倒在腳踝上。

「我得說這真的很爽。」身下人翻過身，湛藍的眼鎖進Erik的視線，他露出饜足的笑容，腳掌輕踩上Erik的腹部，像貓般的輕揉踩踏。「不是很常有機會能被幹到射的。」

笑吟吟的眼裡閃著魅惑的光，作為回應，Erik只是輕撇嘴角便下床撿起散落一地的衣服。

「歐你射的還挺多的。」對方發出讚嘆，像發現新奇的玩具般看著從股間挖出的精液，沾黏在手指中把玩。

Erik不理會他，整理好衣服後逕直走向門口，在回身關上門的瞬間，他看到對方懶洋洋地朝他揮了下手轉身趴回床上。

「掰啦，射很多的先生。」

最後他聽到了這麼一句話。

 

====

 

當再次看見那個男人時，Charles是驚訝的，鑑於這是個非常私人的聚會場合，他開始對這個男人感到好奇--雖然他已經放任自己好奇男人的身體並親自用手探索過了，也許下次他可以用舌頭更加深入的搜索看看，Charles雀躍地想著。

 

他端著酒杯緩步走向男人，像是逼近獵物的獵食者，腳步輕盈穩定，目光緊盯著獵物的一舉一動。

 

男人摟著豔麗的女子，俯身湊在她耳邊不知道說了些什麼，惹來女子嬌俏的拍打。Charles當然沒錯過那雙節骨分明的手滑落女子臀部，以下流的方式揉捏著，他看著男人輕吻了女子臉頰，暗示著另尋隱密處。

 

Charles跟隨他們離開大廳進入走廊，眼前的男女一走出大廳嘴唇就糾纏在一起，熱烈的吻了起來。也難為他們能就這種姿勢走上2樓，Charles忍不住在心中為他們鼓掌。

 

Charles停在剛關上的房門前，飲盡杯中的紅酒後敲門。

 

男人看到Charles那瞬間的表情比起驚訝友人來訪，更像是來者不對，但他很快地就隱藏了起來。

 

====

 

Charles把男人推到床上後便跨坐在他身上，指間流連在他性感的鎖骨上:「所以我們又見面了，是不是該交換個名字了?」

 

男人挑眉，骨感的手覆上Charles的臀部揉捏著，沙啞地說道:「我不覺得我們是需要知道名字的關係。」

 

「Charles。」Charles一路往下解開襯衫鈕釦，一邊將吻從對方堅毅的下巴印到耳朵，惹來對方一小鎮不穩的氣息。「我是Charles。」

 

他注意到男人的身體僵硬了下，他不以為然地解開對方的皮帶，露出才著傲物的深色內褲:「你呢?回答得好才有獎勵，寶貝。」

 

「Adam。」男人猶豫了一下，最終才吐出名字。

 

Charles俯身在Adam嘴角親了一下，便移動身體，以鼻尖搔弄著他結實的腹部，Adam把手指插進Charles的頭髮裡輕輕撫弄著，像是撫弄著貓咪。Charles抬頭對他露出微笑後，張嘴隔著內褲舔弄起蜷伏在裏頭的巨物。很快地就勃起，被內褲勒的死緊，他感受到Adam開始扯他的頭髮示意不要再隔靴搔癢，於是他順從地掏出已經完全勃起的分身後整個吞進口中，賣力地吞吐起來，耳邊是Adam低沉的喘息聲。  
Adam開始緩緩地上下擺動起臀部，以便更好的操著他的嘴，Charles卻在此時吐出他的老二，一瞬間意識還沒回神，只見Adam從臉頰通紅到裸露的胸膛，嘴巴微張雙眼半爭著迷茫的看向Charles。

 

性感而又誘惑。

 

Charles笑著了他一個吻，伸手從床頭櫃的抽屜裡拿出保險套和潤滑劑，他以誘哄的口吻說道:「寶貝，叫我的名字。」

 

「Charles。」Adam困難的吞了口水，伸手抓住Charles的肩膀，拉向熱烈的吻。  
接著在對方急切地注視下，Charles將Adam的西裝褲連同內褲扯了下來，垂掛在腳踝處，接著把他的雙腿分得更開並在屁股下方塞了一個枕頭，撕開保險套套在手指上，探向後穴，緩緩地進入對方。

 

Adam猛的吸了口氣，Charles開始用另一隻手套弄著他的老二，間或在頂端落下輕吻。前後的夾擊逼出Adam的呻吟，反而讓Charles更加賣力地套弄著，感覺到身下人身體開始緊繃，CHARLES立刻停下手上的動作卻不急著抽出手指，順著柱頭輕輕緩緩舔到底下的囊袋，再繞到吃進兩指的穴口。Charles以手指略微撐開開穴口，靈巧的舌尖便探了進去，又惹來Adam急促的喘息。他抽出手指，隨手把保險套丟在一旁後，兩手用力分別抓住身下人大腿根部讓臀部略微抬起，給舌頭更大的舔弄空間。

 

「FUCK Charles！」Adam沙啞地喊著他的名字。

 

Charles在Adam快射出來前鬆手，滿意的看到Adam瀕臨失控的表情，在Adam的瞪視下，他爬到上方含住一邊乳頭輕吮著，另一邊則以手指輕輕扯動，一手深入自己的褲子裡撫慰著自己，換來對方不滿的低吼。

 

接收到對方強烈的不滿，Charles像是玩夠了，終於從底褲裡掏出已經硬得發疼的老二，就著褲頭還卡在屁股一半的姿勢迅速的套上保險套，瞄準穴口直接插了進去，不等對方適應就自顧自的開始挺動臀部，仔細品味被Adam緊緊包覆的快感。

 

Adam 挺起胸膛，抱緊枕頭承受起Charles 每一次的衝撞，把一聲又一聲的呻吟緊咬在口中。而這讓Charles更加的興奮，他開始變換速度，每一下都重重撞在Adam的前列腺上。

 

Adam 握住自己的老二急切的套弄著，Charles 把手覆上Adam的手一起摩擦著，而不斷溢出的前液讓兩隻手的動作更為順暢。

 

在一聲壓抑不住的短促呻吟後，Adam 繃直身體抵達高潮，精液順著兩人的指縫流出，在Adam絞緊的腸道中，Charles 用力地頂撞幾下後也到了高潮。

 

不捨得從體內退出後，Charles 縮到氣息仍不穩的Adam懷中，仰頭親吻他的下巴。

 

「喜歡你的獎賞嗎，Adam？」

 

「還算不錯。」Adam 說完後便坐起身，伸手去拿一邊的西裝褲，還裝著Charles 精液的保險套就落在褲子旁，他移開視線後下床穿上褲子。

 

「我得說這樣真的很傷我的心，每次做完你就走了。」Charles看著又一次背對自己著裝的男人，可憐兮兮的說道，但如果Adam轉過頭，就可以看的Charles臉上盡是嘲弄的表情。

 

====

Erik 走進房間時，看到了在餐桌邊上的Emma，她優雅的放下刀叉用紙巾擦了擦嘴角後，將桌上的文件夾推到他的方向，而Erik不用看也知道那是什麼。

 

「要不要猜猜你的豔遇是誰呢，Erik？保證你會大吃一驚的。」

 

「Charles Xavier」Erik面無表情的開口，從冰箱裡撈了罐啤酒出來。

 

「喔原來你早就知道了？」Emma 倒是有點驚訝：「雖然他是Xavier家正統繼承人，但他一直都遠在英國，從未聽說他出現這類的社交活動，直到他繼父和繼兄死後，才回來接管家族，但依舊低調活動。」

 

「聽說他還是個博士。」Emma接過啤酒聳肩補上一句。

 

「他會是個突破口，雖然他遠離社交圈，但身份就放在那。」Erik 簡短的說出他的目的。

 

「聽起來你考慮的很周全，」Emma隨手翻著裝滿 Charles Xavier 身平經歷的資料夾意有所指問，「喔看看這張照片，他讓我想到某個人……棕髮藍眼紅唇的美人…」

 

Erik 瞬間捏緊手中酒瓶，惡狠狠的瞪視 Emma ，而她也不甘示弱的瞪了回去。

 

「你想說什麼！？」他咬牙切齒道：「你是在暗示什麼？」

 

「 Magda ，Erik 不要否認Charles Xavier 的確像是 Magda 。」Emma 冷酷地說著，「讓我不得不懷疑你的動機，還有如果之後真要和他進行合作的話，你到底能不能跟做好你的任務不踰矩。」

 

接著她放軟了語氣：「 Magda 的事是意外，Erik 你不能再為此責怪自己--」

 

「如果我真把他當成什麼，那我絕不會靠近他，因為潛伏的危險已經夠大了。」Erik 唐突的打斷她的話，「我知道事情該怎麼處理，Emma。」

 

末了Emma只是看著他嘆了口氣，說道：「有消息指出 Xavier 接手後打算洗白，之前在港口攔下的那批軍火就是 Xavier 給的見面禮。如果能夠跟他合作的話，Sebastian Shaw 絕對逃不掉的。」

 

「上面一定會很開心的。」Erik 冷漠的說道，好似他真的不介意。

 

「當他們知道你已經和他打通關係時會更開心的。」Emma 嘲諷道。

 

「吃飽了吧？吃飽了就滾。」Erik 惡聲惡氣的送客。

 

Emma 不予置評的撇嘴，顯然很習慣他這種不禮貌的態度，放下手中的資料夾後，在門邊整理下儀容便離開這個簡陋的套房。

 

Erik 將目光落到檔案夾上方的照片，照片裡 Charles Xavier 笑容可掬的正在和身旁的人說話，洋溢著自信的表情。


End file.
